Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio plus Ginny and Draco, Blaise, Pansy and her little sister play Truth or Dare and get drunk? Well...this. Read to find out more. : One-shot.


**Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey**

_Disclaimer : I own nothing. Except a super secret guest star in this fic. And of course, the lovely coffee that gave me the sugar high that was needed to write this. Onward!_

_**Author's Note : I know, I know, I should probably be focusing on I.W.T.H.Y? ...but this idea won't leave me alone. So...here I sit in Western Humanites, totally ignoring the conversation about The Aeneid and putting my other story on pause, just to write this insane little one-shot so the voices in my head will shut up. :) As previously stated, I am on a SUGAR HIGH. Proceed with caution. You have been warned. Here we go!!!**_

---Gryffindore common room---

"I'm bored!" grumbled Ron Weasly, who was currently lounging in the Griffindore common room with his two best friends and his little sister.

"So find a way to entertain yourself," drawled Harry in an odd Slytherin-like manner.

"Harry!" he cried indignantly. "I can't _'entertain myself" _in here! There are females present! One of which is my sister!"

"Not what I meant, Ron."

"Oh...well what did you mean then?"  
"I dunno...count the hairs on your head, that should be entertaining."

"Okay! 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..13..14..15..19..27..34..46..52..67..73..85..99..3,000..7,136,478 and a half..."

"Aggh! Stop!"

"But it's en-ter-tain-ing. And you told me to count!"

"I meant _silently_! And that's not even how you count! Eight comes after seven! Not thirteen!"

"Shows what you know."

"Oh boys!" called Hermione, who had been giggling in a corner with Ginny. "Ginny and I have an idea!"

Harry replied by raising his eyebrows suggestivily and smirking Ron merely pouted.

"We were bored, see," started Ginny. "And we thought that a game of Truth or Dare sounded fun."

"Uh no thanks," said Harry. "That's kind of boring."

"Not the way we play," said Hermione. "In our game, each time you pick truth, you take a shot of Firewhiskey."

That caught the attention of both boys. They looked at each other, smirked, and said, "We're in."

"But wait, there's more," Ginny said, television announcer style. "We want the Slytherins to join us. Well not all of them, just Draco, Blaise, and Pansy."

"Since when are you on a first-name basis with them?" shrieked Ron.

"We figured that we could be civil for the game, at least." explained Hermione.

"Do they know about this?" asked Harry.

"Well no. Ginny and I were going to talk to them while you two went and got some Firewhiskey. And then we were all going to meet up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." She noticed the shocked look on the both of the boy's faces and added, "Myrtle's hiding out in the Prefect's bathroom tonight."

"Oh," began Harry. "Well I see no reason to say no."

"Alright. Harry, let me see the Marauder's Map, I need to find the out where I'm going. Ah, they're in the library! Perfect. Okay, so we'll see you guys in twenty minutes."

"Let's synchronize our watches, troop!" exclaimed Ginny.

The trio blinked at her in confusion. "Or...we could just go...?"

"Oh come on Gin," Hermione said, dragging her out of the common room. "See you guys soon!"

"Alright," they chorused.

"C'mon mate, let's go get us some whiskey," said Harry.

"Hell yeah!"

---Library---

"Okay, there they are," started Hermione. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yep. But what if they say no?" she pouted.

"Then we'll just have to convince them." she said, hiking her skirt up a notch.

"Hermione!"

"What? Draco's kind of hot..."

"I'm shocked."  
"Are you saying you're not going to help convince them?"

"Of course I'm going to! I'm just shocked," she giggled.

"Good. But what about Pansy? I'd rather not convince her."

"She follows Draco and Blaise around like a lost puppy, I don't think we'll have to."

"True. Let's go. Hey guys!" Hermione called, sauntering over to the table the Slytherins were gathered at.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" asked Draco.

"One, don't call me that. And two, Ginny and I have a proposition."

The Slytherins glanced at each other, before Blaise said, "Go on."

Ginny smirked and said, "We want to play a game."

"What kind of game?" asked Draco, eyebrows raised.

"Well," Ginny said, winking at Hermione. They both took a step closer to the boys, skirts hiked up and shirts somewhat unbuttoned. Ginny smirked at Blaise, Hermione winked at Draco. "We were thinking that it would be just _loads_ of fun to play Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey with you three and Harry and Ron. Anyone..._interested?" _she whispered the last part in Blaise's ear causing him to shiver.

"Uh...guys! Helloooo. Does anyone remember me?" asked Pansy.

"Shut it, Pans! We're intrigued." said Draco.

"Yes, but look who you're being intrigued by! It's the Mudblood and blood traitor! Snap out of it!" she grabbed them both by the collar and yanked them out of their chairs. "Boys! Conference!" She dragged them to another empty table and said, "What the hell?!"

"What?" asked Blaise. "Free Firewhiskey! And girl-Weasley's looking pretty damn hot. What's the harm, Pans?"

"Well let's see. They're Griffidores, we hate them, MUDBLOOD! Come on, people!"

"Pansy, darling, we aren't going to become they're new best mates or anything. We just want some free Firewhiskey. And if the Griffy's happen to get smashed, we could do some serious damage," Draco reasoned.

"Well....alright! I'm in!" The boys were both smirking as they made they're way back over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Alright, Griffs, we're in." said Draco.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ginny.

"There are some groundrules we need to go over though," said Hermione.

"Of course. Here we go. What is it Granger?"

"First of all, my name is Hermione. Not Granger. Well I suppose Granger _is _part of my name, but it's not the part I go by and..."

"Mione!" Ginny intergected. "You're babbling like a crazy person."

"Oh. Um, where was I? Oh right, second of all, we are to be cival throughout the duration of our game. And that goes for ALL of us, okay?"

The three Slytherins shared a glance and Pansy said, "Okay. But we have some groundrules too. First, no one finds out about this. There's no need to go boasting about getting to spend time with us. Second, there are four of you and only three of us, we get to bring a person of our choosing."

"Well...I suppose that could work," said Ginny. "Alright with you, Mione?"

"Sure, sure. But who are you going to bring?"

"Erm..." said Draco.

"Um..." said Pansy.

"I've got it!" shouted Blaise. "Pans, what's your little sister doing tonight?"

"Hollie?!" she shrieked. "She's only a fourth year. I'll not have her drinking Firewhiskey!"

"Pansy Parkinson! You were drinking Firewhiskey long before we were fourth years! How do you know your sister hasn't already?" accused Draco.

"Oh...alright, fine. But I'm not letting her have that much. I'll go and get her, where shall I meet you all?"

"We'll be in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom," she said looking at her watch. "Harry and Ron should already be there, we should get a move on."

"Okay, see you there."

There was a chorus of "see you"s and "later"s and then Hermione said, "Shall we?"

Ginny replied, "We shall." and winked at the boys. They exchanged a knowing glance and got up to follow the girls.

---Random corridor----

"Come on! Everyone's probably waiting on us. Why did you have to stop for pie?" asked an annoyed Harry.

"I was hungry!" shouted Ron. "And I doubt that the Slytherin's are even going to show up!"

"Does it matter? We have Firewhiskey."  
"True. Let's go!"

---Slytherin common room---

"Hey Hol," started Pansy. "Me Draco, and Blaise are going to play Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey with the Griffindorks. Wanna come?"

"You mean you're going to let me have Firewhiskey? But won't I get in trouble?"

"No one's going to know but us. Jeez, kid. How did you ever get into Slytherin? Eh...doesn't matter. Come on, let's go. I'm sure they're all waiting on us."

"O-okay...I guess if you think it's a good idea, I could go."

Pansy rolled her eyes and dragged her sister out of the room and up to the bathroom.

---Moaning Mrytle's bathroom---

Oddly enough all three groups arrived at the same time. Harry and Ron, who had never seen Hollie were quite shocked. She looked nothing like her sister. She had blonde hair with hot pink and black streaks and striking green eyes. Both boys were drooling by the time they had all made it inside and sat down in a circle. Then there was a chorus of "hey"s and "who's first?"s before it was decided that since it was Hermione's idea, that she could go first.

"Muhahahaha," she said. "Hmm...who shall be my first victim? Ginny! I think you should be the first! So...truth...or...dare...?!"

"Whyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeee?" she whined. "Ohh. Alright, dare!"

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and with an oh-so-Slytherin smirk she said, "Ginerva Weasley, I dare you to..."

"WAIT!" yelled Ron. "Don't make my sister do anything I don't want to see."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Anyway, I dare you to kiss Blaise."

Ginny blinked three times, glared at Hermione, and crawled over towards Blaise. "Sorry about this," she whispered.

"Don't be," he smirked.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, then kissed him with a fierceness she didn't know she had. The "woohoo"-ed and such, except for Ron, who was hiding his face in his hands.

"Alright, alright. Remove yourself from my best mate's face, Ginny." said Draco, pulling her back to her spot.

Ginny giggled and said, "Moving on. Since you so rudely interrupted me, Draco, now it's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said. "Bring on the Firewhiskey."

"Alright," said Ginny, passing a shot glass in his direction. "Now for your question. Is there _anyone_ in this room that you would consider shagging?"

He nearly choked on his Firewhiskey and replied, "...yes."

"Who?" yelled the girls.

He chuckled and said, "Now now, ladies. Only one question at a time. And now it's my turn. And I choose...Pot - Harry."

"Oh no!" shouted Harry. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!" This went on for about five more minutes before Ginny slapped him yelling, "Snap out of it!"

"Ahem..." he said. "I don't know that this is a good idea."

"Aw, c'mon Harry, where's your Griffindore bravery?" asked Blaise.

"...fine. Dare."

"Ooh! This'll be fun!" squealed Draco. "Anyway," he added in a deeper voice. "I dare you to run up to the Astronomy Tower and back..."

"Easy!" Harry intergected.

"...NAKED!" he finished.

"Wh-what?" he sputtered.

"You heard me."

"But how will we know if he goes all the way up there, unless we all go?" asked Ginny.

"I have an idea!" said Hermione. "I have a video camera that has been charmed to work inside the castle and I can put a spell on it so it will follow Harry and record his trek for us to watch when he gets back." she finished with a smirk.

"Perfect," yelled Draco. "Alright, Harry, strip. And leave your clothes with me. ..did I just say that?"

"Oh you so did. And I have it on video." said Hermione. "Now go on Harry."

"Fine." he growled and the proceeded to complete his dare.

A while later, Harry returned with a floating camera not fard behind him. The group all gathered around said camera which Hermione enlargered, and watched the amusing run. Harry had encountered some fangirls along the way and they had tackled him.

"Hahah! That was fantastic," shrieked Draco.

"Yes, but now it's _your_ turn. Truth or dare." snarled Harry.

"Truth," Draco smirked and downed his second shot.

"Alright Draco, your question is, why did you insist on me running about the school _naked_?"

"Because I wanted to see your oh-so-delicious body," drawled Draco, sarcastically.

Harry chose now to run from the circle and bang his head against a wall. "Anyway," said Draco. "Hmm...I choose...Hollie! Pick truth kid. Have your first taste of Firewhiskey," he winked.

"I-I don't want any," she whispered. "I'll pick dare."

"Oh...alright. Um...I dare you to...kiss Ron."

"O-okay." she made her way over to him and placed a light peck on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Aww," said the other girls.

"Okay, Hol, now you pick someone," said Pansy.

"Okay...um...Pansy...truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...conjure a pink bunny suit...and hop around the castle with Hermione's camera."

"Nice one, kid!" said Draco.  
"Haha, okay." said Pansy, conjuring her suit. "Be back in a few."

While they were waiting on her return, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Blaise took a couple shots to catch up with Draco. Hollie still didn't want any and Harry had given himself a slight concussion and was passed out. Pansy came back in and everyone gathered around to watch her video. Then she said, "Okay, my turn! And I pick Draco. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he exclaimed decided to take a little break from the Firewhiskey, as he didn't want to get too smashed around the Griffindores. Little did he know that Pansy loved drunk Draco and was hoping that he'd pick truth.

She smirked and said, "Alright, I dare you to...drink fifteen shots."

"Fifteen? Damn, Pans. Alright, pass me the bottle."

Fifteen shots later, "It's MY turn now!!!" giggled Draco. "Hahahaha! I picks Hermione! Dare or truths!"

Hermione laughed at his drunkeness and said, "Dare."

"Kiss me baby!"

"Er...alright..." she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips but he didn't think that was enough. Next thing Hermione knew was that she was lying on her back with Draco on top of her.

"Alright, that's enough!" shouted Blaise, pulling Draco away.

"Hermione, it's your turn!" said Ginny.

"Oh, right. Erm...I pick Ron! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"  
"'Kay! I dare you to convince Hollie to drink!"

"Er...alright. So...Hollie...want some Firewhiskey?"

"Not really..."

"You sure? Tastes good." he winked.

"Oh...okay!" she smiled and took four shots. "...woah. HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! THIS STUFF IS SO GOOD! DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME? OMG! HAHAHAHAHA! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING DRUNKEN! WHAT DO DRUNK PEOPLE DO?!"

"Snog, shag, become total sluts." said Ginny who was currently trying to remove her top, as a demonstration of the sluttieness.

"AWESOME! AND NOW IT'S MY TURN! I pick...........Ginny!!! Truth or dare?!"

"Dare, of course."

"Kiss me! Don't drunken girls snog each other?! Let's!"

"Um...I'm not that drunk, sweetie. And I'm not into girls."

"So? I'm not either! It's this stuff!!" she said, holding up the bottle. "Drink some more and you'll want me."

"Alright, gimme the whiskey." She finished off the first bottle and drank half way into the second. "You're right! I do kinda want you. Let's make out!" She leaned forward and grabbed Hollie and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before.

"DAMN!" yelled Draco who was the first of the group to notice the girls.

"What is it?" asked Blaise.

Draco pointed forward and Blaise looked up and said, "Oh hell no! Ginny's mine!" He raced forward and pulled Ginny away. Ginny took this as him wanting a turn and latched her lips onto his.

"Dude!" wailed Draco. "Why?!"

Blaise waved away Draco's comment and dragged Ginny out of the room. "Well that's three down, five to go." said Hermione.

"Who's next?" asked Pansy.

"How 'bout you?" offered Hermione.

"'Kay! Oh Drakieee. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on one of our skirt's and run about the castle. But you have to keep it on through breakfast tomorrow!"

"Okay. I've got nice legs. Can it be Hermione's skirt?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Pansy reached over and pulled Hermione's skirt off, resulting in a shriek, and thrust it at Draco.

"Damn, Mione. Nice ass." commented Ron who just so happened to be behind her.

"Shut it, Ronald!" she yelled, wheeling around to face him.

"He is right though," said Draco. "It is very nice, Hermione. And a thong? I didn't know Griffindores were allowed to be naughty." he smirked. "That's interesting. Very _interesting._"

"Put on the skirt and start running, before you get cursed Draco."

"What happened to the civility, gorgeous?" he asked using the ultimate Malfoy charm.

Hermione was apprently immune. She merely glared and stepped forward, wand raised. "Okay, okay. I'm going." he said in a rush, running out before he could be cursed.

Hermione conjured herself a new skirt and sat in a corner, glaring.

When Draco returned and the remaining friends watched his video, he sauntered over to the corner Hermione was in and sat down beside her. He grabbed one of her hands and said, "I don't know if this is the Firewhiskey talking or not, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only showing my appreciation for your _amazing _body." He turned her so she was facing him and he saw that she was blushing like crazy. "Aww, look. I made you red." She swatted him on the arm and he continued, "Look Hermione, I've had a lot of fun with you tonight and you do look really hot, but I want to know what happens tomorrow. Do we go back to the way things were? Or..." he trailed off and kissed her.

"I pick the second option," she smiled.

"As do I, love. As do I. You wanna get out of here?"

"Let's go."

He stood up before her and Hermione noticed that he was still in her skirt. She smirked and said, "Your ass isn't so bad either, Malfoy."

"Back to Malfoy is it now? Alright then, Granger." He bent down and picked her up bridal style. "I might like that better anyway. Now where were we?"  
She giggled and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. The "something", whatever it was, caused blush and sprint out of the room, Hermione clutched to his chest.

"And then there were three," said Ron.

"Okay Ron, truth or dare?" asked Pansy.

"Hmm...truth." He took his shot and waited for her question.

"What do you think of my sister?" The sister in question was currently dancing around the room.

"I...I think she's beautiful. And sweet. The fact that she made out with my sister was a little weird, but that was just the Firewhiskey. Anyway, she seems smart since she was avoiding the whiskey at first and.." As he rambled on Pansy's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"You like her!"

"Eh?"

"You like my sister. That's so cute!"

"Erm...I guess..." he said, his ears burning.

"Well it's your turn now."

"Right...erm...Hollie! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Okay!" She kissed him, and not on the cheek this time.

"Wow." he breathed.

"MY TURN!" she shouted. "Pans! Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you...to take the video Hermione made of tonight and show it to everyone at breakfast tomorrow!"

"OKAY!" Pansy shouted and ran out of the room to find Hermione and get the video.

"So...erm...Hollie..."

"Yes, Ron?"

"Did you maybe...want to...ya know...go out...with me...?"

"Of course, Ronnie! Let's go find an empty classroom."

"Really?" he shrieked.

"Hell yeah!"

And with that the group was down to one. The couples were all off doing naughty things to each other and Pansy was searching for a certain video. Harry, who had been left, passed out in the bathroom, was beginning to stir. "W-what happened? And where am I? Oh hey! Firewhisky!" He downed two and a half bottles and passed out once more.

**THE END! :)**

_**Author's Note : Well there ya have it. The plot idea that was bugging me is complete! I might write a sequel later about the group's reactions to their drunken antics. Oh and I, of course, would include the video at breakfast part...but I'm not sure yet. I'm probably going to attempt to finish I.W.T.H.Y? first, but if the plot bunnies visit, they will not be ignored! So we'll see. Anyways, review kay? Laters! :)**_


End file.
